1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket, especially to a pin grid array (PGA) socket with actuating mechanisms to redistribute the actuating force during actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A PGA socket is used for electrically connecting an IC to a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board. The PGA socket typically comprises a base supporting a plurality of contacts, a cover including a plurality of insertion holes, and an actuating mechanism disposed between the base and the cover. The base is mounted on the circuit substrate to form an electrical connection with circuits on the circuit substrate. The cover is attached to the base prior to assemble to the circuit substrate.
Typical PGA socket comprises low insertion force (LIF) and zero insertion force (ZIF) PGA sockets adapt for reducing insertion force when terminals of the IC are inserted into the sockets. In order to establish an electrical connection between the contacts and the terminals, the terminals of the IC are inserted into the insertion holes of the cover as the actuating mechanism in an open position, in other words an actuating portion of the actuating mechanism is perpendicular to the cover. The cover and the IC are movable relative to the base in horizontal direction until push the actuating mechanism from the open position to a close position. An actuation force is generated while the terminals against the contacts to form an electrical connection. As well-known that developing trend of electronic element is small size and high speed. To adapt to this trend, the number and the density of the contacts need to increase. Accordingly, the actuation force between the IC and the socket are increased. Therefore, for actuating an IC socket with more contacts and higher density, it would require much higher actuation force. Thus the actuating mechanism has to be stronger which result in the PGA socket height growth.
In order to increase the number of the contacts per socket and keep a low socket profile, there is a need for a ZIF PGA socket to provide a bigger actuation force.